


you are more beautiful than any golden sunrise.

by persephoneciel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert & Reader - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Character Death, Everyone Loves Armin Arlert, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, armin arlert x reader - Freeform, armin arlert/reader - Freeform, armin loves you, reader - Freeform, reader has long dark hair, shingeki no kyojin manga spoilers, shingeki no kyojin season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneciel/pseuds/persephoneciel
Summary: POV where armin writes you a letter, afraid that it’ll be the last time he’ll ever be able to say anything to you.+ mentions a character death in the aot manga that hasn’t been animated yet. it’s a pretty important character so if you don’t want to be spoiled don’t read this!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 27





	you are more beautiful than any golden sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Armin sends you this letter, and after this, you never hear from him again.
> 
> just another reminder to be careful because this has spoilers in it! (except for armin dying he hasn’t lmao)

[reader],

I don’t have very much time to write this. I don’t know when i’ll be able to see you again. Eren’s trying to flatten the entire world, Hange is dead, and we’re fighting against millions of colossus titans. Levi said that just in case we wouldn’t make it out of this, he would deliver this letter to you.   
there are a million different thoughts running through my head at this very moment. 

i guess i could start this off by saying that i miss you. 

i miss running my fingers through your dark hair and feeling your presence close to mine. I miss the way you would unconsciously bite your lip while reading our book of the outside world. I miss the sweetness in your voice whenever you responded to my I love you’s. I miss when you would wake me up in the early hours of the morning and drag me out of the dorms to watch the sunrise, not being afraid of getting caught by Captain and feeling your hand tighten around mine every time i stumbled, unable to keep up with your fast pace.   
I miss the way your eyes would lighten up when we finally made it to the cliffs to watch the sunrise. You were so busy gazing up at the sky forming into different shades of pink and orange, and i was too busy gazing at the angel that is you.

you are more beautiful than any golden sunrise. 

I hope that eventually i can run up to you and wrap my arms around you and spin you around just like i always used to. My dream of freedom still very much exists, and although I may be achieving it in a different way then initially planned, you have always been a part of that dream. Without you, I have no freedom. You give me happiness. Thank you for being here. With everything going on, you still manage to make me feel wanted and loved, and most importantly, you make me feel safe.

Thank you for being my one and truly heaven. 

Thank you for loving me. 

Armin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. maybe comment something that you’d like to see written? more armin one-shots?


End file.
